The Snatcher's Weakness
by Phoenix Tears Of A Riddle
Summary: So what is a snatcher's weakness? For Scabior, it's a certain pretty, bookworm witch!:D One shot! Please R & R! xx


**Disclaimer: Anything that looks like JK Rowling's work, probably is. I don't own any of this apart from the Alternative Plot!**

The girl whimpered as the read head was hit in the stomach. "Your boyfriend will 'ave much worse done to 'im if he doesn't behave!" Scabior told her as he strode towards her.

"Please, just let them go. I'll come. Just not them." The girl pleaded.

"Well, well, well. Look like we 'ave a problem." Scabior laughed.

"Come on Scabior, let's take them all. It means more money!" One of the guys said. "Maybe we can ask to keep her!"

"What's your name, beautiful?" Scabior asked, taking a list.

The girl just broke down. The men looked slightly scared of the woman crying in front of them. She used their hesitation to grab a wand and stun all the snatchers apart from Scabior.

"Right," She smirked, "You are coming with us." Her two friends were looking at her with awe. "What?" she asked, "Wipe their memories boys!"

She turned to Scabior, "Now listen. I have your wand." she held it up then put it in her coat pocket. "So you can't disapparate. I'm Hermione Granger and these two are-"

"I know who they are, love. The boy 'as red hair and freckles. A Weasley. The other 'as black 'air. So I kinda put two and two together. Potter and Weasley." Scabior rolled his eyes.

"So what should we do with you?" Hermione asked almost playfully. "We could just leave you I suppose but you would tell someone. We could wipe your memory but that would be no fun. No I'll stick with the original plan. You can travel with us. Come here!"

Scabior, scared of the teenager in front of him, moved forward. Hermione grabbed his wrist and slipped a gold ring onto his finger.

"Well you're not really my type but sure I'll marry you." Scabior smirked.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "What is it with men these days? Anyway, this ring can't be taken off, literally. You can pull all you like, it won't budge. Harry, Ron and I will all have one. While you have the ring on, you can only go 10 feet away from the person who is watching you at that point. Any further and be pulled along like you are chained to the person. You can only apparate or disapparate with someone who is wearing a ring. Even if you have a wand, it won't work. You trying hexing us, the spell will bounce back. So don't try." She advised as she threw his wand back.

She gave Harry and Ron a ring each, "I will touch the ring that is watching over Scabior." She explained, touching her ring with her wand. It glowed red then went back to normal. "Next Harry will watch him then you Ron."

She turned back to Scabior, "Right, we're moving on. Come here you."

Scabior raised his eyebrows suggestively, "Why? You're not gonna 'ave your way with me are you?"

Hermione giggled, "Whoa don't flatter yourself! And can I have my scarf back?"

"'Ave your scarf back?" Scabior decided that if he'd be stuck with these three for a while, he might as well let them have their way... then again. "N'aw, but it looks so much better on me." He teased, pulling the scarf from his neck and tossing it to her. "'Ave it then, Girly."

Scabior examined the ring on his finger, making a clicking noise with his tongue. "And I get to keep this when you're finished with me, correct? I could make loads off of this." Of course, he wasn't exactly teasing. He could've really used the money.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "What is it with you and money?" She grabbed his arm then grabbed Harry and Ron's. She disapparated to a new site and dropped the arms. She started to do protective enchantments. "Ok you can keep it afterwards but you might be in Azkaban by then." She shrugged.

She put her scarf back on, "And don't call me girly." She snarled, "I've seen things you've only had nightmares about. I ought to have some respect. Have you ever had to face the basilisk? You ever had to go back in time to rescue Sirius Black? Have you ever seen you-know-who? Have you had to look after these two, while making all the food and protective enchantments?"

Ron and Harry looked a little offended by this last question but they stayed silent, letting Hermione get it out as they put the tent up. Ron moved forward weakly, "Hermione, come on. Leave the fella alone. As much as I'd love to kill him, he only said one little thing."

"Why yes, love, I 'ave seen you-know-who." He smirked, before glancing up at Ron who was speaking on his behalf. "Thank you, Weasley. 'Ought to hide from this one when she's angry then." He nodded, moving over and sitting on a rock.

"What is it you prefer I call you then? I'm sorry, I'm used to last name basis', so if you'd like other wise, call me Scabior, and not anything along the lines of 'scum' and so on."

Ron muttered, "Well at least she let it all out. I have a feeling she's been wanting to do that for the past month." He retreated into the tent.

Hermione took a deep breath then said, "You can call me Hermione. I'm sorry for that but I just needed to shout at someone and you were just there!" She sat on the rock opposite him, "Did you go to Hogwarts?" She asked him, "I'm in Gryffindor."

Scabior decided to be good... for now. "Yes, I did go to 'Ogwarts." He nodded, pushing a hand through his hair. "I was in Slytherin, if that isn't easy to tell. What Slytherins are good?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

He turned his attention to the ring, poking at it with his nail. It sure wasn't going to come off anytime soon. "So why drag me with you? Why not kill me or wipe my memory?"

Hermione grinned unwillingly, "I suppose you're right. None are." She glared at his question, "We might be on the run but we're _not_ killers. And you will make a good bodyguard I suppose. Did I mention I can control you by this ring?" she stretched out her legs before looking at the man, "So why become a snatcher? Why not get a good job or something? I thought all Slytherins were filthy rich. That's how Malfoy, Zabini and Parkinson all act anyway."

"Not all of us are that lucky." He shrugged it off as if it were nothing. "I tried, actually, succeeded once, but then Bella roped me into certain things." Scabior shrugged again.

"Control me? Oh, the joy." He rolled his eyes. "Well, then at least try not to get me killed then, eh?" He tilted his head. "It'd be pretty useless carrying a dead body around for a bodyguard, unless, you'd like to use me as a human shield."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I give up with men! Honestly, you all have daft ideas!" She looked at the dark sky then called, "Harry! Can you be on watch duty until 3am then Ron can be while you look after Scabior."

She led the way inside and gestured to a bunk, "Ok, you get the top bunk." She told Scabior tiredly, "I'll have the bottom." She threw a jumper at Harry as he walked by.

Scabior rolled his eyes and, instead of climbing onto the bunk, moved to the steps before sitting on them. At least he'd be warm until he got tired. He didn't speak; he just rolled his eyes and stared at the ring.

Oddly enough, he was already... _fond_ of Hermione. He figured he'd be nice so that, later on, maybe she'd actually stop yelling so much.

* * *

Scabior woke up later that night to Harry and Ron shouting. "What's going on?" Hermione asked as she pulled on a jumper and some jeans.

Scabior had been pulled out of bed by the ring so he quickly threw his shoes and coat on. Hermione ran back in, "We have a problem, you're gonna have to help us! Else we'll all be tortured by them and you don't want that pain, I take it?"

She didn't let him answer but just pulled him out by his hand, "Just say that Harry was saying you-know-who's because he was dreaming of him winning. Ok? But don't say Harry's name."

They ran out to find Ron and Harry already wandless. "Wait!" She called, "We're with Scabior and he's a snatcher!" She pushed Scabior forward, her wand secretly on his back so he could feel it but no one else could see it.

Scabior figured he might as well do as she said. It wasn't ever day an enchanted ring kept him with three teenagers, one of them being very pretty.

"Boys," He began. "These three are working for me. Helping me find a certain pair of children." He glanced over at Hermione. "The boy was dreaming of the Dark Lord winning. Really, now. We all know that'll happen."

The death eaters rolled their eyes then one said, "Greyback said he wondered where you disappeared off to. Come now, Scabior. I'm sure the Malfoys would like to meet the new followers."

Scabior glanced at Harry, who had transformed his face so that he looked different, who wasn't looking too happy at the idea.

Hermione sighed, "Ok we'll come with you." She grabbed Scabior's hand as they went to disapparate but a shout stopped them.

"It's Harry Potter!"

Harry's hair had been pushed out the way by the wind and his scar was on show.

"No!" Hermione screamed as they were grabbed. She held onto Scabior as they disapparated.

They arrived at Malfoy Manor and Bellatrix appeared. After Harry and Ron were sent to the cellar, Bella grabbed Hermione.

"No! Please! We found it!" Hermione writhed on the floor as one word was carved into her skin. Mudblood. She let out a blood-curdling scream. She didn't cry though. She kept her eyes on Scabior through out it all, using them to plead to him to make the pain stop.

Scabior couldn't stand watching Bellatrix do a thing to Hermione, and stepped up, staying calm. "Bella, it is quiet impossible that they get the sword from your vault, because, you see, I've been with them this whole time." He began. "I was helping them, well, helping myself, to be honest, to gain every secret I could, to report to you personally."

Hermione looked at Scabior disbelievingly, as though she couldn't believe he was helping them. Scabior smirked at her then grabbed her when Ron and Harry appeared. Dobby the house elf grabbed them and they apparated away.

When they landed, Hermione stumbled into Scabior, "Thank you." She whispered, hugging him. They turned at the sound of,"DOBBY!" They saw the elf dying.

Hermione seemed to forget the word carved into her skin as she fell forwards to them, pulling Scabior. She landed next to Harry, "I'm sorry Harry." She looked up so Scabior did. He saw another girl with dirty blonde hair.

Hermione must have known her because she said, "Luna! What are you doing here?" She pulled herself up, "Where are we?"

"Shell Cottage, I came here when I left." Ron muttered as two people came running.

"Hermione! Come with me!" The man who had just arrived muttered as he picked her up to take her inside.

"Who iz this?" The beautiful woman with him asked, looking at Scabior.

Hermione mumbled, "Scabior. He's a snatcher. He has to come with me. He'll be dragged along anyway. See?" Scabior had been jerked forward. "He helped us. Scabior, this is Bill Weasley. He's Ron's brother. This is Fleur, his wife."

Bill nodded at Scabior and led the way inside. He laid Hermione on one of the bed and Fleur gasped at her wrist.

"Who did this to you Hermione?" Bill asked seriously, looking at the word.

"Bellatrix." She muttered. Fleur healed it then left the room. Bill gave one last glance at the snatcher then left.

Scabior stood against the wall of the room Hermione was in, taking in everything that had happened. "You're welcome." He finally replied to her 'Thank you' from earlier.

It may have been odd, but he couldn't help but notice he was falling for this girl. It was slightly confusing, but he saw nothing wrong with it, but would keep it quiet considering she hated him more than anything. At least he thought so.

Hermione smiled, "You can sit down you know." She sat up weakly, whimpering as she touched the newly healed scars. "They'll be there forever." She whispered, "Reminding me." She looked out the window from the bed and saw Harry digging a grave. "Harry..." she sighed,"I can't believe Dobby is dead. I remember buying him socks!"

She grinned at Scabior and, for some reason, began to tell him everything Dobby had done and what they had done with him. She was laughing by the end.

"That was one brave little elf..." Scabior sighed. "I want to... Thank you, for not killing me... Erasing my memory..." He mumbled, patting her hand softly. "As much as it hurts to say, you made me realize that how I've been since the end of my school years, have been wrong."

Hermione let a tired smile take over her face briefly, "Wow can you say that again so I can record it?" She asked weakly, laughing slightly. "But it's ok. You turned out to be helpful. You lied for me. I think that I misjudged you. You _can _be kind and noble sometimes. You would have made a good Gryffindor, maybe."

The two shared a tentative smile and both knew that they weren't enemies anymore. They were friends.

Ron entered at that point. "Oh um Harry is burying Dobby." He said, glaring at the Snatcher.

Hermione nodded and stood up, grabbing her shoes. She held onto Scabior's shoulder as she walked out the room. She let Ron carry her down the stairs then put an arm round each boy as they walked to the grave.

"I'm sorry Harry." She whispered to her best friend, sitting next to him.

* * *

Hermione ended up sitting by the grave for a while then left Harry to his thoughts. "Ron, I've decided I'll look after Scabior from now on. I know Harry is not up to it. He is always in pain from the scar. You'll end up getting annoyed by him because he can be worse than Malfoy at times. I'll be ok with it." She murmured, holding the red head's hand as they walked up to the house.

Ron nodded, "Ok. You better respect her!" he snarled in Scabior's direction, squeezing Hermione's hand. "Hermione I'm sorry I couldn't stop Lestrange from doing this to you." He lightly traced the scar with his hand, "I promise, I'll get her." He leaned against the kitchen side with Hermione, helping himself to a sandwich.

"I plan to stay on her good side. I'd actually like to keep my life." Scabior muttered after Ron had finished speaking, nodding slightly before standing against the wall, again, waiting for further instruction. He knew how powerful of a witch Hermione was, he'd been told so many times by various people.

Hermione smiled tiredly at the two men, "Please don't do anything stupid, both of you." She got up and quickly touched Ron's ring with her wand, "Just while I'm having a shower and changing." she explained to him then kissed his cheek, "Thanks Ron."

She walked off to have a shower but stopped to call back, "And no fighting!"

Ron grimaced at Scabior then walked into the front room. Scabior had no choice but to follow. He watched as Ron sat down and looked at Luna and Dean worriedly, "Are you two ok? I mean, Luna you've been in there for months!"

After Luna had reassured him she was ok, he said, "Luna, this is Scabior. He's a snatcher we picked up. Dean knows him; he was snatched by him."

"I apologize for that." He nodded over to Dean, not expecting an 'apology excepted' or anything. He stood against the wall, quietly, and waited for Hermione to come back.

It wasn't everyday he had to act as if he actually had a heart. Well, he did... but some how, he only felt like he really had one around Hermione.

* * *

Hermione came down half an hour later with her wet hair pulled up into a bun; strands of hair that had escaped framed her face. She had jeans, a top and a red hoodie on with the gold lion on the back for Gryffindor. She touched her ring with her wand and sat next to Scabior. Harry came in then and said he wanted to talk to the goblin and Ollivander.

Scabior followed automatically and listened in, catching the gist of the conversation. They were after something to defeat the Dark Lord. Scabior wasn't sure how he felt about this. He had been a Slytherin and had served the Dark Lord for nearly a year before being trapped with Hermione, Ron and Harry. But, for some reason, Scabior was quite happy to help them out. He had a feeling it had to do with the pretty little witch next to him though.

Afterwards, in the spare bedroom, Hermione was speechless, "Harry if there really is a horcrux in the vault- oh Harry if he's travelling with us then he's gonna find out- anyway, if there really is one in there, we wont get it. I mean, we need Bellatrix. I- oh!" She suddenly jumped up and headed for the door, "Come on Scabior!"

Scabior ran after her, puzzled, as she raced back to her room and picked up her shirt. His mind was still spinning from finding that what they were after were Horcruxes. Scabior focused again and looked at the shirt. There was a black hair on it. Hermione picked it up and grabbed a vial from in her bag. She put the hair in the vial then ran back, without saying a word until she was sat down again. "Bellatrix's hair!"

Scabior raised an eyebrow when she mentioned Bellatrix's hair and realised what the plan would be. Polyjuice potion.

Hermione sighed, "So I suppose we have to break into Gringotts if we want it." She sat back down, pulling Scabior down. Scabior smiled as she leaned her back against his arm, "So I guess I'll be Bellatrix. Harry will have to be under the cloak. Ron I'll have to transform your face. Scabior... we'll think of something. I think we'll have to transform your face too."

Scabior agreed to have his face transformed, shrugging casually. He didn't really mind what happened.

Everyone looked up as the Goblin entered and Hermione smiled as he agreed, "Thank you. We'll be in your room in a moment." She put a silencing charm on the door then whispered, "Harry! We can't _not_ give him the sword! You two are horrible! What else can we do?"

Scabior kept his face blank but personally he agreed with Harry and Ron. They'd just have to make a run for it before the little bugger could take the sword.

* * *

By the end of the week, they were ready. The night before they left, Lupin arrived. Scabior stayed sat down but Hermione leaped up, "Oh Remus, congratulations! You and Tonks are parents! Who does he look like more?"

Scabior stayed silent as the conversation went on, getting odd looks from both Remus and Bill the whole time he just sat there. He didn't want to stir things up. It pained him to be so quiet, but he knew it had to be done, to stay on Hermione's good side.

Hermione, who had grown even closer to Scabior since they had arrived, said, "Oh Remus this Scabior. He was a Snatcher but he's with us now. He's our friend."

Remus nodded then said to Harry about being godfather. After he had left, Hermione led the way to her room which she shared with Luna. Scabior slept on a mattress on the floor.

In the morning, at roughly 6:30am, Hermione woke Scabior, "Scabior, come on." She whispered into his ear, "You have to get up... please?" She had never really said please to the snatcher before so Scabior decided to be nice and comply.

"Only for you." He mumbled, rubbing his eyes sleepily before standing up and straightening out his shirt before looking at her. "Are the others awake yet, then?" He asked. They probably weren't, but, well, he figured he'd ask.

Hermione shook her head, "We have 10 minutes before they wake up. Let's go get breakfast. I can change your appearance then." She led the way down and they ate some toast.

She turned to Scabior and pulled out her wand, "ok." She started murmuring spells under her breath. "There!" she held up a mirror. Scabior now had short brown hair and blue eyes. He had freckles too. "Hmm I still like the way you are originally." She admitted as she took out the polyjuice potion. She put the hair in then took a gulp. She put the rest in the bin then gasped as it seared her throat.

After the painful transformation, she looked like Bellatrix. "That was horrible!" she admitted, taking her wand. "Come on." She led the way out, Griphook joining them. She transformed Ron then took Scabior's hand, "The plan is to introduce you and Ron as friends." She explained as she took Ron's hand too.

Ron looked back at the house, "I hope Luna will be ok..." He trailed off as he spotted Hermione and Harry smirking at him, "Oh shut up!" He pushed them both, leading the way to the hill.

Harry lifted Griphook up then held onto Scabior's shoulder. He and Ron had got used to Scabior around now and had started to actually be nice to him. Scabior thought it was only because Hermione usually decided to take her anger out on him and not them.

After apparating, they walked to Gringotts. Scabior didn't pay attention to most of what was happening. He did notice, however, when Hermione got on the dragon, "Come on Scabior!" Hermione screamed, holding her hand out for him.

"You're crazy!" He yelled but he leaped on too, laughing. The dragon set off and Scabior held on to Hermione tightly. He heard Harry and Ron yelling in triumph behind him and he grinned happily.

* * *

Eventually, they decided to jump off. They landed in a lake and they headed for the riverbank. They crawled out the water and watched the dragon land on the opposite side. Scabior turned to see Hermione pulling out pumpkin juice and dittany. He grinned as he heard her swearing under her breath as the liquid hit her burns.

She passed it to Scabior while Ron and Harry did the enchantments. "You ok?" she asked Scabior, not realising she still held his hand from when he pulled her out the lake. "I can't believe that goblin got away with the sword."

He nodded, wincing as the juice hit his wounds. "I'm fine." Scabior actually liked the feel of her hand in his, so he didn't say a thing about it. "He's as bad as I _was_."

He stressed the last word then sighed and shook his head. "Not all snatchers are like that Goblin, though. Some of us actually have hearts."

Hermione smirked, "Do you Mr Snatcher? Do you have a heart? Hm?"

"Yes, actually, I do have a heart. I'd show it to you but unfortunately, I'd die without it." He teased, raising an eyebrow as he noticed Ron and Harry staring at their hands. He didn't want to say anything about it, though.

Hermione laughed, "I think I'd like you to live, thank you very much." They turned as Harry yelled out. Scabior listened to Harry and watched Hermione pale. She muttered to Scabior, "Why is my life always complicated? I was just thinking that we had an ok day!"

She got up, "Harry there is four of us this time! We can't all fit!" She did a disillusion charm on Scabior, "There!" she grinned. She grabbed his shoulder under the cloak. They disapparated.

As they were pulled into the pub and away from the Death Eaters, Hermione pulled Scabior in with her. "Ok we're ok!" she sighed, following them up the stairs. She sat on the sofa with Scabior, her head leaning on his shoulder.

Scabior was starting to feel oddly protective over Hermione. He sighed and squeezed her hand gently, listening as they talked with Aberforth.

He knew they were going to the school, but he'd have to think over which side to fight for. Keep the Dark Lord happy, or be with Hermione?

Hermione hugged a boy named Neville when he arrived then said, "Neville this is Scabior. He was a snatcher now he's with us. ." Scabior nodded before they followed Neville through the door.

Hermione kept a tight hold onto Scabior's hand and he wasn't complaining. He jumped down into the new room before Hermione then lifted her down.

People stared at him, puzzled. "Ugh! Someone else explain!" Hermione complained and Ron quickly explained while Scabior smiled slightly at Dean when he arrived. Thankfully, he smiled back before he was tackled by an Irish boy who was probably his best friend.

More people arrived and Hermione introduced them all. When the Weasleys arrived, she smiled. "Hey!" she hugged them all. Then a man named Oliver Wood appeared.

"Ollie!" Hermione cried and hugged him, kissing his cheek. They seemed to be very close. Slightly jealous of Oliver, Scabior stayed quiet and waited for further instruction. Hermione had let go of his hand to hug Oliver, so instead of grasping it again, he just put his arms to his sides.

Hermione moved back and took Scabior's hand, not missed by Oliver. "Who's the boyfriend, Granger?" he asked, teasing. Hermione blushed, "He's not my... oh just shut up Wood!" she giggled.

Scabior blushed slightly too at the thought of being with Hermione. He watched Harry leave then Ron said, "Hermione! The chamber of secrets!"

"Ron you genius!" Hermione exclaimed, nodding eagerly.

Scabior wanted to ask what they were on about but then the order arrived and Ron and Hermione were hugged by Mrs Weasley who was sobbing. She glared at him and Ron said, "Mum, Scabior's with us. We gotta go to the bathroom!" He pulled Hermione out with Scabior.

Hermione hurriedly explained the chamber of secrets and the basilisk as they ran. "The poison in the fangs will destroy the cup!" she explained.

"We'll have to rip one out of its mouth then, yeah?" He asked. "Unless there are fangs lying around on the ground, of course." Scabior held onto Hermione's hand the whole time through, not forgetting Oliver's comment about him being her boyfriend.

* * *

"I don't see it!" Hermione muttered, looking round the room filled with junk. She turned and bumped into Scabior. "Whoa!" she grabbed his shoulders to stop herself from falling, "Sorry!"

Scabior grinned and helped her up, "I don't mind at all!" He winked before letting go of her hand. He heard a bang, looked at Hermione then they both ran towards the noise.

"Stupefy!" Hermione yelled. Her spell missed the boy at the end of the aisle. Scabior heard another boy call him Goyle. Scabior took the broom from Ron and got on, pulling Hermione on. They grabbed Goyle on the way.

Once they got out, they watched the horcrux Harry picked up die. "Just Nagini left." Hermione breathed.

"Where's Ginny?" Harry asked and Scabior heard the worry in his voice.

"Don't worry, we'll find her!" Hermione reassured her best friend before Fred Weasley came running into view with his brother, Percy.

The four of them helped them duel then Hermione screamed as the castle shook and bits started to fall. She pulled Scabior up and ran over to the boys. "No! Fred!" she whispered, falling to her knees next to the red head. "Please, no!"

Scabior looked down at the young boy, for that was what he was compared to himself, and felt sympathy for his family, friends and Hermione. Hermione screamed again and Scabior looked up to see giant spiders. He helped Hermione up and ran with her.

They reached the entrance hall and Hermione pleaded, "Harry look in his mind!"

Once Harry explained, Hermione paled. She turned to Scabior, "You can't come with us!" She touched his ring with her wand then slid it off and put it in his hand, "Go! Be safe Scabior." she reached up on her tip toes and kissed his lips softly before running away with Ron and Harry who were looking at her stunned.

Scabior blinked, dazed, before a bang reminded him where he was. He pulled his wand out and ran towards the nearest death eater. He had made up his mind. He would fight for Hermione. He would fight on the light side.

* * *

Once the Death Eaters had been called back, Scabior ran towards the hall. He entered to see Hermione comforting Tonks, the woman who had just had a baby. He saw Remus lying on the floor, pale. He felt a pang of sadness and grief. The man had been kind to him at Shell Cottage.

Hermione stood up and turned towards him. As soon as she had spotted him, Scabior sprinted over to her and caught her in his arms.

Hermione cried in relief, "You're ok! God! If you were in that line of dead I would have-" she cut off, looking like she didn't know what to say. She suddenly pulled his head down and kissed him passionately.

"Never leave me again! Please!" She begged, kissing him again and again. Scabior could taste her tears on his lips.

Scabior kissed Hermione back just as she'd kissed him. "I won't. I promise." He muttered to her, hugging her tightly. He didn't even care that they'd attracted a small crowd.

Hermione looked up and found Ron's eyes. "Ron I-"

"Hermione its fine!" He laughed and turned to Luna to kiss her. Luna looked quite shocked but Scabior laughed.

"Hey where's Harry?" She asked and Scabior shrugged. He had thought he was with the Weasleys but he couldn't see him anywhere.

Just then a cold voice took over. Scabior, Ron and Hermione ran out the front doors. They stopped outside.

"NO!" Hermione screamed, "HARRY!" It was worse than losing Remus or Fred. Ron let out a yell of sadness. Hermione turned to Scabior and hid her face in his chest, tears appearing. Scabior held onto her tightly, tears appearing in his own eyes. He had become friends with Harry after travelling around with him, Hermione and Ron. It hurt to see him in Hagrid's arm, still.

"It's ok, Hermione. We'll fight against them." Scabior muttered and he saw Ron agreeing with him.

He watched as Neville tried to take Voldemort then as the giants came. Hermione shrieked and whipped her wand out. "Reducto!" she pointed it at a death eater and he exploded.

Scabior saw Tonks take Alecto down and say, "Tell your sister it's her fault you're gonna die." before she killed him.

Hermione was fighting Bellatrix with Ginny and Luna. Scabior winced as Ginny narrowly avoided a curse then Mrs Weasley cut in. He joined in the cheers as she killed the death eater.

Scabior ran forwards to stop Voldemort from cursing Mrs Weasley but something stopped him. Harry was alive. He was stood in front of Voldemort, eyes blazing, as everyone cheered.

Scabior quickly pulled Mrs Weasley away into the now silent crowd before grabbing Hermione's hands and holding her as Harry taunted Voldemort.

Everyone held their breath then let it out in a gasp as Voldemort fell. It was silent then Ron yelled, "You did it mate!"

Hermione and Scabior ran forward with Ron and they all hugged Harry, even Scabior, before everyone else reached them.

Ron shook his friend's hand and said, "Mate, you have a lot of apologising to do to my sister. She was devastated when we thought you were dead. You ever thought of being one of those Muggle actors?"

Harry didn't have time reply because Ginny threw herself at him, hugging him tightly and kissing every part of his face she could reach. Scabior laughed as Harry blushed.

Hermione turned to Scabior and smiled tiredly, "It's over." she whispered, "It's finally over!"

She kissed him again and Scabior laughed as he heard Oliver shout, "See! I knew he was your boyfriend, Granger!"

**Ok! So this is a new one shot! I know I should be updating the other stories but I'm having writer's block with them at the moment! The ending sucks but I couldn't think of a way to end this! I hope you like it :D xx**


End file.
